


stay here honey, I don't wanna share

by t_hens



Series: wlw dnp [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Strangers to Lovers, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'Is it cool that I said all that?Is it chill that you're in my head?'Cause I know that it's delicate'strangers to lovers based off of Taylor Swift'sdelicate





	stay here honey, I don't wanna share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> happy birthday Moody! I hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are <3
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Dan hears her phone buzz on her nightstand, lighting up the dark of her bedroom. She stares for a moment before grabbing it since she’s not sleeping anyway. When she sees Phil’s name on the banner, she feels her heart start to speed up. The message hasn’t even been opened yet, and her fingers are already aching to reply.

 **From Phil Lester:** Hi :)

Dan’s face feels like it might split in half over a single word, and she berates herself a little for being so eager. She blows a deep breath out and shakes her head a little, trying to get rid of the lingering fatigue and butterflies. 

**From Dan Howell:** hi yourself :)

She worries for a split second that the message was too cheesy or dumb, but before the thoughts are even fully formed, the bubbles indicating that Phil is replying pop up. Dan taps her fingers against the back of her phone, anxious to see what she’ll say.

 **From Phil Lester:** I’m hanging out at Roger’s bar downtown. You should come join me.

Dan is throwing the covers off and getting out of bed before she has even finished reading the message. She replies that she’d love to and works on finding something suitable to wear. Nothing that will make her look too desperate, but something nice. She riffles through the piles of laundry positioned around her room, picking a pair of tight black jeans and a black top, knowing that at least Phil knows her well enough to not expect her to wear colors.

The cab ride feels like it takes ages. It’s probably not that bad, just not nearly as fast as she would like. Sometimes she thinks that having this bad of a crush at 27 probably isn’t normal, but when the crush is on someone like Phil, concepts like ‘normal’ just don’t matter. Phil is unique and creative, pushing the boundaries of everything she does in the best ways, and Dan can’t help but be awed that someone so incredible wants to spend time with her.

Their first meeting had been intense, but in a way that Dan never expected. They had met at the same bar Dan is on her way to, just a random Friday night out with her friends from work. Phil had been at the bar waiting for a drink when Dan walked up, and she felt like her feet had been knocked out from underneath her. Phil was gorgeous; tall and pale with shiny, long, black hair that trailed down her back artfully. When they made eye contact and Phil smiled at her, Dan knew she was a goner.

Somehow they had ended up talking while waiting, then sitting together. The night had ended with Phil writing her number on Dan’s hand and giving her a shy smile and kiss on the cheek. Dan had pulled her phone out of her back pocket and inserted the number as soon as she was in a cab on the ride home. She had stared at the messy handwriting the rest of the night, not noticing how much she had been smiling until her jaw started to ache.

Dan had texted her the next morning and they hadn’t stopped talking since. She spent her days staring at her phone or her laptop, where ever it was they were talking, eager to spend as much time as possible getting to know this new, fascinating person she had found.

The cab finally arrives at Roger’s and Dan pays and walks in quickly, not wanting to spend any extra time in the frigid air. She spots Phil right away, her long body perched up on a stool by the bar. She’s smiling at Dan, that wide grin that makes the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth a little more pronounced, which only serves to make Dan a little more smitten. 

Dan nearly stumbles over her feet in an effort to get to the bar, and Phil, as quickly as possible. Phil giggles a litte, not unkindly, reaching out to Dan when she’s close enough and wrapping her hands gently around Dan’s wrist, bringing her close to her. They stare at each other for a moment, soaking up each other’s appearance in the flesh, rather than the Facetime and Skype versions they had been seeing since their last meeting. 

Feeling brave, Dan leans forward and kisses Phil’s cheek, reveling in the blush that works its way from her cheeks to her ears. She finally takes her seat, but keeps her eyes trained on Phil.

“I’m glad you came,” Phil says quietly, placing her hand lightly on Dan’s knee. Dan breathes in quickly, wanting to sigh in pleasure at the warm weight on her leg. “I didn’t wake you up did I?”

Dan waves her hand dismissively. “No, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, lucky for me.”

Dan doesn’t bother hiding her blush, Phil knows by now the kind of influence she has. Though things between them are still new and a bit delicate, Dan is sure that she’s never felt like this before in her life. The weighty feeling Phil gives her makes it hard to focus on anything else. Always the cynic, Dan would probably tease a friend over being this head over heels so fast, but Dan finds she really just doesn’t care.

They order drinks, Phil’s hand staying on her leg, and they talk like they never stopped. It’s never felt so easy to talk to someone, Dan thinks. She had never wanted to listen with such rapt attention, even just the mundane things about the day, until she met Phil. 

As Phil tells her about the editing project she had finished at her job today, and how she thought it was great and had worked hard on it, Dan can feel a dopey smile come to her face. Phil pokes her finger into Dan’s appearing dimple and smiles at her.

“Are you laughing at me?” She laughs as she says it, but Dan can see the bit of nervousness and uncertainty in her eyes. Dan caresses her thumb across Phil’s sharp cheekbones and smiles fondly at her.

“You’re just really cute.” Dan doesn’t try to keep the fondness from her voice, wanting Phil to know just how gone she is.

Phil surprises her by leaning forward and kissing her lips. It’s not a kiss that is going to lead anywhere, at least not right this second, but Dan still feels a tingle run down her spine, the warm feeling the kiss brings settling in her chest. Phil pulls back and searches Dan’s eyes to make sure it was okay, and just finds Dan’s bright smile.

Phil leans back into her own spot, but keeps her eyes on Dan. Having so much direct attention is a heady feeling. It’s as though they are each magnets, being drawn toward each other too strongly to resist, so Dan decides not to. She moves into Phil’s space and kisses her deeply. 

For a moment, they aren’t in a dive bar in South London: they are just two people who can’t get enough each other. Phil’s lips part and suck Dan’s bottom lip into her own, biting lightly on the chapped skin. Dan can feel the sensation all through her body, making her nipples perk up in her bra and her toes tingle. Phil grabs onto the skin of her waist, pulling her as close as possible while they remain on their own stools.

It isn’t until a traitorous moan leaves Dan that they pull back from each other, cheeks flushed and breathing a little heavier than normal. Phil bites into her own lip, looking between Dan’s eyes with a furrow in her brow, as if she’s thinking hard about something.

“Wanna go to my place?”

Dan doesn’t bother wasting time debating about it, she simply nods enthusiastically and grabs onto Phil’s hand to pull her out of the bar and onto the pavement to flag down a cab.

Phil’s hand never leaves Dan’s, even as they enter the car and sit pressed close together. Dan feels lightheaded, but not from the drink she had only sipped on and then totally abandoned. It’s just Phil, and the effect she has on Dan. She’s itching to get her hands on every available inch of Phil, to press her against the nearest surface and kiss the daylights out of her.

She must be feeling something similar because once the car stops, Phil is dragging her toward her apartment building, hands still clasped. Phil unlocks her door with shaky hands and pulls Dan inside. 

She doesn’t get much of an opportunity to check out Phil’s apartment, only catching a glance of the couch Phil always sits on when they Skype and a few assorted knick-knacks before she is being dragged into Phil’s bedroom. It’s exactly the kind of room Dan would expect Phil to have. There’s a bright blue duvet on her bed and splashes of her bright personality all over the room. The contrast with her own bedroom, dark and monochromatic, is stark, and it makes Dan giggle a little.

Phil doesn’t ask what she’s laughing about, just smiles at Dan and brings her forward by her belt loops until they are pressed close together. She kisses Dan’s dimple a few times, grinning when it appears, and moves her way down Dan’s neck. Dan can’t help the breathy noise shes makes; her neck is one of the most sensitive parts of her body, a fact that Phil seems to have remembered from a past conversation.

Dan lets her head fall back, soaking in all the touches and affection that Phil is lavishing her with. It feels like she’s in a dream where all of the things she’s been wanting and fantasizing about since the first night they met are coming true. Dan cards her hands through Phil’s hair, awed at how soft it is. She lifts Phil’s chin until their eyes meet and Dan can kiss her properly. 

Phil pulls them down onto the bed, holding her so close Dan’s sure she’s gonna crush her. They both giggle a little, the change in position shifting something between them so things no longer feel quite so urgent. Dan kisses her slowly, savoring the way her lips are so incredibly soft and pink. She takes the time to soak in the little things she hasn’t seen up close before, like the way Phil’s eyes can somehow be so breathtakingly blue without dimming the other colors there, or how the little freckles on her face span across her nose and down her cheekbones. Dan feels a pang of sympathy for all the poor souls who have never been close enough to the beautiful woman below her to truly appreciate her beauty.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to get worked up. She has a beautiful woman she’s crazy for kissing her like her life depends on it, so of course she’s worked up, she reasons to herself. But she can’t quite get over the nerves that have been building inside, warring with the excitement and desire running through her. She removes her lips from Phil’s and sits back, perching herself on top of Phil’s thighs.

“Everything okay?” Phil asks softly, her fingers rubbing gently at the bit of exposed skin at Dan’s hips.

“Yeah, everything's okay, I just think I want to slow down?” She lets the tail end of her sentence go up, making the statement into a question she’s nervous to hear the answer to.

“Oh, of course that’s okay, Dan,” Phil giggles a little, making that warm feeling in Dan’s heart start to feel white hot.

She leans down and gives Phil one more peck on the lips before moving to lay on the bed next to her, giddy when Phil’s hand grabs onto hers.

“I just really like you and I want to take things slow,” Dan whispers to the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck onto Phil’s ceiling, rather than to Phil herself.

Phil squeezes Dan’s hand. “I like you, too. A lot. And I want to do whatever you’re comfortable with. So slow is perfectly fine with me.”

Dan leans over and lays her head on Phil’s shoulder, giving her hand a pump in response to her words.

They don’t say anything else for a while, letting the comfortable silence stretch between them. It feels like a breath of fresh air to be able to lay with someone and not have to fill every moment with conversation. Dan can feel contentment all the way down to her bones, settling there and making her feel more relaxed and happy than she has in ages.

At some point, they end up turned and facing each other. They talk in low voices about everything and nothing, laughing and giggling until Dan can see the beginnings of the sunrise in Phil’s curtained window. 

“I can’t believe it’s already so late,” she says, trying to suppress a yawn.

“I know. It feels like we just came back from the bar.”

Dan moves closer to her and brushes her fingers through her hair. “Thank you for having me over.” Phil sighs and leans into Dan’s touch, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Want to go get some breakfast?” Phil asks, still nuzzling into Dan’s palm.

“Only if we can get coffee, too.”

Phil laughs loudly, the sound shocking in the little quiet bubble they had created.

“Oh course we can get coffee. What kind of breakfast date would it be without coffee?”

Dan’s heart hammers hard in her chest at the word “date” and she smiles wide, not bothering to hide how excited she is.

“Let’s go, then. All that making out made me hungry.” Dan is rewarded with Phil’s light blush, and she extends her hand forward to pull Phil out of the bed. 

They end up pressed together as Phil stands and loses her balance, falling forward into Dan’s arms, where she hopes Phil will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182607086101/stay-here-honey-i-dont-wanna-share) if you like :)


End file.
